


Heavyweight

by FassyAnon



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, boxing au, more tags to come...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassyAnon/pseuds/FassyAnon
Summary: It’s the fall and Wilhelmina Josephine Chapman, Billie, occasionally Billie Jo, and Doll only to her Uncle Dave, is temporarily relocating back to Dave’s gym to help him out of a jam. What’s the jam? Dave Chapman is known for turning out well-trained, disciplined boxers and it looks like he might have several who have a real shot at a title. How could that be a problem? It’s a problem if someone’s trying to run you out of business. Who, and why?Billie’s also going to take the time to assess her life. Success hasn’t given her all that she thought it would. Could any of those who frequent Pop’s Gym give her what she really wants?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a 6 a.m. flight she boarded, with a one hour scheduled layover in Houston. Unfortunately, it turned into an eight and a half hour layover when a section of the tail fell off on landing. It’s not a part they could just go to the hangar and slap on. They had to call the manufacturer for the blueprints and fabricate it. Twice. First time, it wasn’t up to spec. It was the general consensus, among those who would be continuing on the plane, that they’d prefer a plane that was late and in one piece instead of one that would fall out of the sky. The flight should have landed around 2. Instead, it was close to 11. No matter what she did, no matter which airline or day of the week or time of day, it always took Billie at least a full day to get to Louisville from Los Angeles.

Billie Jo Chapman hated the heat. That wasn’t exactly true, it was more that she despised humidity. It might have been fall, with days getting shorter and leaves changing first to a vibrant marigold before heading to shades of pumpkin and then crimsons and scarlets, but Louisville was in the midst of a late heat wave and she was dreading the weather. She didn’t have a choice this time, though. She had to get to Louisville, and fast. Her Uncle Dave was in need of help.

He didn’t know she was coming, so she chose to get a motel room for the night. She just needed someplace to crash for a few hours, get some shuteye. She’d deal with her room at Pops’ Gym when she saw her Uncle the next day.

She woke at first light, got ready and drove her rented car to Pops’ Gym. Dave was nothing if not predictable: she knew his place had been open since at least 5:30. It opened every day at 5:30, the only exceptions being holidays, and even then if one of his guys was getting ready for a fight, he’d be open then, too. Dave was nothing if not dedicated.

She knew she could’ve shown up at midnight instead of going to the motel and he would’ve opened his doors to her. He’d always open his doors to her, no matter the time of day or night. They were all each of them had in the world, in terms of blood relations, that is. They’d bend over backward for each other.

Billie had some online presentations that her assistant had set up for as late in the day as possible since she hadn’t known what she’d be walking into. Happy to have several hours before needing to be back at the hotel, Billie took a few extra minutes in the car to prepare herself before heading inside. Last time she’d been home was the Christmas before last. Billie knew Uncle Dave was getting older, but she didn’t know if he was going to look his age. Almost two years since she’d seen him had her wondering how gray he’d be or whether or not the he’d show the wear and tear of the almost 60 years he’d been on earth, or would the recent stress have hurried up time’s progression? She didn’t like that thought, that with each passing day he had one fewer here on earth. She didn’t like that one bit. Who would be her family if not Uncle Dave?

She got out of the car and smoothed her skirt, wanting to look the part of her new job, wanting desperately to impress him. She’d worked so hard, had put off so much of her life to get to where she was. Every relationship she’d had hadn’t worked out. None of the men could understand her drive, her desire to get ahead. They all assumed that she’d want kids, want to stay home and raise them. Not for the first time she wondered why she kept choosing men who wanted nothing more than a housekeeper and a nanny. She wanted more than that. She was happy to have escaped each disastrous relationship.

As she approached the building, Billie’s steps slowed. She hoped she hadn’t made a mistake in coming home. Squaring her shoulders, she decided, _to hell with it, this is where I_ _’m supposed to be. Dave needs my help so I’m going to help him_.

She knew she’d have a fight on her hands for some of what she wanted to do, but if he wanted her to stay with him, as she knew he’d insist, he was going to have to bring his place up to her standards. She had almost eight hours before her first call and hoped to be able to arrange for everything.

_I_ _’m entirely too overdressed_ was the prevailing thought running through her head as she strode in. Charcoal gray silk suit with a cream colored blouse that matched the pinstripe: she’d worn this suit, her favorite suit, her power suit, on purpose. She knew she looked good, she knew it fit. Naturally it fit. Billie had all her clothes tailored to her, absolutely everything, even her t-shirts. She’d learned that trick from an employee who’d once been an assistant to a stylist to that most famous actress. No, not that one, the other one. And in the design business, image was _everything_.

This suit, almost hugging her curves, gave just a hint of sexuality. It gave her the advantage she looked for, it was her battle armor. Anything to give her an advantage, she’d take any and every advantage she could get. A woman in a man’s world needed everything she could get her hands on, and then some, and she was definitely in a man’s world, had been for most of her life, especially once Uncle Dave, Pops to just about everyone else, took her in after her mom died. She’d lived for 11 years not knowing she had any relatives. It took the death of her mother to find out that she had an Uncle Dave.

Her footsteps never faltered as she was assaulted by the familiar scents: acrid sweat, the coppery tinge of blood, and enough testosterone to fuel any woman’s libido. Tommy, Uncle Dave’s longtime assistant, saw her first and glanced in Dave’s direction, prepared to interrupt his instruction. Billie waved him off, putting a finger up to her lips. Tommy stopped all movement and grinned as he watched her walk in. She normally turned heads wherever she went, and here, in Uncle Dave’s gym, was absolutely no exception.

Some of the men were in their own world and didn’t notice, but Tommy knew that would change. Others took surreptitious glances, and a couple were bold enough to outright ogle her. He shook his head when he saw Henry open his mouth as if to call out to her. That wouldn’t be tolerated for anyone, let alone the Boss’s niece.

Billie was oblivious to it all. She only ever paid attention to other people’s notice of her in the conference or board room. She’d decided long ago that she needed to stop caring what others thought of her. The process began when she walked into Dave’s gym the first time, more than 20 years ago. It was ingrained in her several days later when she stepped foot into the prestigious private school to which she’d gained entrance. While Uncle Dave did have money saved up, she wouldn’t think of using it for her education, not when she had tons of brains. She was able to get a scholarship, vowing to herself that she’d never be a burden to him. School was more than a bit of culture shock for Billie. She’d resided in Los Angeles up to the time when her mother was the victim of a hit-and-run driver. That painful memory crept out of the corner of her brain she’d shoved it into as she walked over to Dave. She shoved it right back, momentarily upset that her unconscious had betrayed her in allowing that memory even the tiniest bit of fresh air. She couldn’t indulge in reliving the past. There was still too much pain, even after more than 20 years.

She was stealthy as she walked up behind Uncle Dave, not letting her heels make sound on the cement floor. He was in the middle of coaching one of his fighters, giving him the benefit of his years of experience, and she didn’t want to interrupt his work. She respected him too much for that. As she waited for him to stop speaking, Billie surveyed the building and realized very little had changed since she first showed up. She was going to make a couple modifications, but they’d be out of the way and for her use only. She hoped he wouldn’t mind.

It was a few moments after she came to a silent halt behind him that he suddenly stopped his monologue.

“That smells like-” he turned and saw his favorite person in the whole world. “Billie Jo! What on earth are you doing here? Oh, but aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” He moved in for a hug but backed off when he realized she was dressed for work. “I’d hug you, but I’m afraid I’d wrinkle you.”

“You better!”

Dave wrapped his arms around Billie and lifted her off the ground like she was still the gangly 11 year old who’d come to live with him. This giant bear of a man, the one all the boxers feared, was nothing but a big pussy cat when it came to Billie. She was the one soft spot he allowed in his life. He set her down and held her out at arm’s length. While he was taking note of the changes he saw in her, she was doing the same. His hair had gone completely gray but luckily, his face was as unlined as it had ever been. She internalized her relief and hoped she didn’t show her reaction.

“Doll, you sure have grown up to be just as pretty as your Mama.”

Momentarily distracted by his proclamation, Billie felt her face get hot. She’d always done what she could to keep everyone focused on her abilities rather than her looks, so on the odd occasion when she received a compliment, she never knew what to do with them.

“You liar. You know that’s not even possible. No one could ever be as pretty as Mom.”

She saw a serious veil lower over his face and prepared herself for- “well, you are and I have said it and that makes it the truth.”

Billie laughed. This was his way of pronouncing the end of a discussion. She’d forgotten that about him. He was always so sure of what he said.

“What are you doin’ here, Doll? You come to tell me you’re gonna marry that boyfriend of yours and settle down, have some kids and make me a grandpa? Maybe move back home and make me happy?”

Yes, his standard set of questions anytime they spoke, whether in person or on the phone. It let Billie know nothing would ever change with him. Well, not until she gave him those grandchildren he was always asking about.

“Unfortunately not. Bradford broke up with me at the end of summer so definitely not getting married to him. And no grandchildren for you, Uncle Dave. Sorry.”

He heard what he thought was hurt in her voice. “Did he make you cry? Do I need to teach him some manners?” Dave was immediately concerned. He had a very strict sense of how men should treat women and painful memories flashed in Billie’s head of Dave sitting down boys who wanted to date her and found themselves on the wrong side of that conversation with him. It was why she’d had only a couple of dates in high school.

“Dave, thank you, but it’s okay. I don’t think I was really in love with him, anyway.”

“You sure? You’re not letting him off the hook, are you Doll?”

“No, you taught me better than that.”

“How long are you in town for, and why are you here?” She heard the accusation in his voice and understood it all too well: no holiday and no advance notice and the last time in town was close to two years ago? He knew something was up.

“I don’t know how long of a visit I can manage, and we can talk about why I’m here when you aren’t busy.”

“Where’re your bags? Wait, it’s too early for you to have gotten in this morning. Where’d you stay last night?”

“I’ve got a room over-“

“No ma’am. You’re staying with me. I won’t hear any different.”

Even though that was her plan, she protested. He’d know something was up if Billie didn’t protest.

“But, Uncle Dave-“

“No. I have said it and that makes it the truth.”

Billie closed her eyes, feigning exasperation. When she opened them, she screwed her mouth into a tight smile.

“Fine. I’ll go pack up and be back by supper.”

“Why so late, Doll? That’s hours and hours away.”

“I have some things to do between now and then, Dave.”

“You can do those things here, can’t you?”

She knew the answer to her question, but she asked it anyway. “Do you have internet here?”

“That’s that online thing, isn’t it? What all those kids keep asking me for, my, what is it, why-fi password?”

Billie couldn’t help but chuckle at his question. He’d never been one for gadgets. He’d always preferred standard to automatic transmissions, an oven to a microwave, and land lines to cell phones. It was just his way.

“It’s wifi, and that answers my question. If I’m going to stay here with you, I gotta have internet. I won’t be here until you have it” She brought out her to do list and put that at the top. “Don’t worry Uncle Dave, I’ll pay for it. I know you won’t use it.”

“No. You know my rule. If it’s in my place, I pay for it.”

“But you’ll never use it. And you know my rule, you don’t pay for stuff you don’t use.” Dave opened his mouth to speak again, but Billie beat him to it. “Why do you think I still pay for the cable TV?” That had been quite the battle of wills that Billie had finally won. “As a matter of fact, I’ll call them right now, see if I can get something scheduled for today, maybe.”

“It’s too early. They won’t be open.. Besides, you don’t need to rush, Doll.”

“The world runs 24/7, Uncle Dave. You don’t have internet? I’m not staying here.”

“Why do you need it, you know I don’t like that stuff.”

She had to think about this. She knew he’d keep asking questions and she didn’t have time for this game from him, so better to hammer him with details. “I have a camera in my laptop and I can have meetings with my clients where we can see each other because of the cameras. And we do that online.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and if you let me buy you a computer, we’ll be able to do it, too, when I go back home, if you want.”

“Let me think about that.”

“Okay, well, if you want me staying here I need to get this all set up; otherwise I’m heading back to the hotel.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Give ‘em a call!”

Billie couldn’t help but laugh. She’d forgotten how he was, making decisions quickly once he understood things. It was where she got that from. ‘Once your gut’s made a decision, follow it’: that was his motto.

Billie pulled out her phone and found the number she was looking for, dialing it while she walked back out to her car to grab her briefcase.

Dave paid attention to all the men watching his niece walk out. He knew most of them didn’t know who she was, so he would give them all one pass. Just one.

“I want everyone’s attention!” Tommy rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming. Once they were all paying attention to him, and you could hear a pin drop, he continued.

“That there is Billie Jo Chapman.” He paused after emphasizing ‘Chapman’. “She is my niece. You will all leave her alone. She’s smarter than all y’all put together, and she is better than everyone in this building. You will leave her alone. Do I make myself clear?” He searched the faces of the men in the room until he saw one, in particular.

“That goes double for you, Henry. You’re not even allowed to look at her. Got it?”

“What did I do?”

“As if I don’t know what’s going on in your brain. No. She is most definitely off limits. I have said it and that makes it the law. If you want to remain welcome in this building, you will abide by that law.”

Just because he said it, though, didn’t mean that they all stopped thinking about her. Especially Henry…


	2. Chapter 2

After arranging for everything to be installed the next day, Billie still had many hours before her first meeting so she knew she had plenty of time to head to the local big box electronics store and pick up a number of things she needed: a router, a couple of televisions, a Wi-Fi hotspot, and a whole host of things. She knew Dave would pitch a fit and want to pay her back for everything, but she didn’t care; she wanted him to be in the 21st century and get rid of his old tube television. Besides, she had her argument all set for him. He’d never know what hit him. She didn’t want to dread every time she came home, not having those things that made her life easier.

She huffed a laugh as she walked towards the flat panels in the store. What life? She knew why Bradford had broken it off: all she did was eat and sleep and work, she hadn’t put him first. Problem was, he hadn’t either. What little enjoyment she had at the end of a long workday came from watching movies and she preferred to have as close to the same experience at home as in the theater. It’s why she’d had the best system money could buy installed in her house.

She knew exactly what she wanted so it took her almost no time before she had everything picked out. She was even able to talk her way into getting them to come out and install everything later that day. A bit anxious about the timing, Billie offered to pay extra to ensure they’d be there on time. She needed her meeting to go off without a hitch or she’d have a hard time with Robert, her boss and the owner of the firm. He’d agreed to this proposal, her working from across the country while she figured out what was going on with her uncle, provided that the clients didn’t suffer. He had talked the talk about his being a family-friendly firm while wooing her away from her previous employer, but when she’d proposed this arrangement, he’d balked. She’d had to gently remind him about his recruitment pitch in order to get him to agree. Still, she didn’t want the clients to suffer. She wouldn’t let that happen.

Billie took care of the last thing on her list when she drove half-way across town to the local sporting goods and bought a treadmill. Knowing that, any day now the weather was going to turn, she needed to be able to run on a daily basis. Without running, she would go crazy.

She headed back over to the gym wanting to be there when everything arrived. She caught Tommy’s eye as she walked in and headed over to talk to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he gave her a big hug. She loved that the men she had in her life, all two of them, gave big hugs.

“Finally! Now I can properly say ‘hi’ to you. How are you, Tommy?”

“I’m doin’ okay, darlin’. How ‘bout you? D’ja get everythin’ done?”

“Almost. I have some stuff being delivered and I’m sure Dave’s gonna hate it, but I don’t care.” She glanced around the room and spied an empty corner. Perfect. “I have a question for you. That corner over there looks like it’s not being used. Could I put some stuff there? For me? For my use?”

“You know how Dave hates change.”

“Tell me about it. I’ve got a treadmill being delivered and I wanna set it up over there. I need someplace to workout.”

“Whadaya need a treadmill for? Couple o’ extra steps and you’re outside. You know what Dave says about running outside. I didn’t think you were a wimp.”

“You want Uncle Dave to hear you calling me a wimp?”

“No. No way darlin’. But what gives? You used to go running outside all the time.”

“At first it was just going to be for when the weather turns. I’m a Southern California girl now and I can’t really handle the cold weather. But on my drive home, I realized that I don’t know the area anymore, Tommy. The neighborhood has changed and the people don’t know me, either.” She lowered her voice, along with her eyes, yet knowing she needed to explain herself. “I don’t know that I’d feel all that safe running by myself.”

“Hadn’t thought about that.”

“If you want someone to go running with you, make sure you stay safe, I’d be happy to do it.” Billie spun around, startled and upset by the baritone interrupting them, ready to give him a piece of her mind. The tirade she was ready to let loose stuck in her throat when she saw the owner of that voice. She was sure she flushed at least a bit, given the heat she felt. Los Angeles was home to all manner of handsome, well-built men, but the man in front of her was something altogether different.

His sable brown hair, made black from his workout, was showing its natural curls plastered to his forehead and along the nape of his neck. She resisted the urge that made her raise her hand to brush his hair off his face. She covered, moving her hand to scratch the back of her neck, but she was pretty sure this gorgeous stranger knew what she’d wanted to do, given the brief smirk that crossed his face. At least he had the decency to look her in the eye.

“Henry, Dave will have your hide if he catches you.” She didn’t immediately understand what Tommy was getting at as several thoughts ran through her head at once. Did Dave have an issue with Henry? What was Henry’s last name? Could she imagine yelling his name out, or would it be more of a whimper? That last thought startled her and Billie quickly focused on the conversation in front of her, trying her best not to giggle, ‘cause since when did she giggle?

“I just thought that if the lady wanted to go running outside and feel safe, I’d be happy to accompany her.”

“Were you eavesdropping Henry? You know that’s rude.” Tommy was being uncharacteristically harsh and Billie just about called him on it.

“No, I was not eavesdropping. I came over to get you to spot me on the heavy bag. Do you have time?”

Billie knew he was most definitely not from around here, given his accent. She wanted to hear more.

“Sure. Go get your wraps and gloves, get set up and I’ll be there.” He waited for Henry to leave before he turned back to Billie. “We don’t have any plans for the corner so I see no problem with you using it. Put anything you want over there. Dave gives you a hard time, send him my way.”

“You think Uncle Dave will give me a hard time?”

“No, he’ll take it out on me. I need to see to Henry. Can we talk later about the other stuff?”

“Sure. I was hoping we could talk today, but with everything I have, maybe tomorrow?”

“Yeah. You go do, I gotta go take care of this meathead.” He winked and smiled as he walked away.

On her way to the residence, Billie passed by Dave’s office and realized it had been far too long since she’d been in there. She opened the door and hesitated before entering. Crossing the threshold into her one-time favorite room in the building had her feeling like she was stepping into a time machine.

The office had felt old when she’d first seen it, almost 25 years ago, and almost nothing had changed. The metal desk with the dent in the side still had that same avocado green rotary dial phone. And in the corner, he had that ancient fax machine that looked like it probably still worked. She turned and saw that at least he’d changed out his couch, though, on closer inspection, it looked like the same old wooden frame with different cushions. Of course. He wouldn’t spend any more money than he’d absolutely have to, predictable as always.

Billie ran her fingertips over his desk, recalling how she’d come down after school and do her homework in his office. She and her therapist had come to understand that she’d needed stability in her life after Josie died and Dave was the perfect person for her. Billie had realized how comforted she was by the consistency that Dave had always shown. He’d been the rock she’d desperately needed. He always got up at the same time, every day. He always checked on her at the same time, making sure she was doing her homework or reading. He was big on reading, thought it was the one thing that could equalize everyone. He had her read English and American classics, history, philosophy, and even whodunit’s (that’s when she knew she’d done something well – it was her treat) and they’d discuss them at dinner. They always ate dinner together. In fact, if they were both in the building, they ate every meal together unless one of them wasn’t feeling well.

She always knew where she stood with him and that he was the adult in their relationship. Boy if that hadn’t taken a bit of time for her to adjust to when she showed up. There were definitely some arguments they’d had, but he’d shown himself to be a capable adult, someone who could be relied upon in difficult circumstances so she was able to give up the adult role she’d always been saddled with. She’d even come to think of him as her father. She’d asked him, shortly before she went to college, if it would be okay to call him Dad and his answer was an emphatic and resounding _no_. The most explanation he’d ever give was that it disrespected her real father, his brother, for him to be called anything other than Uncle. On this, he was unwavering and Billie treasured him so much that she gave up the fight rather than risk losing him, too, even though she longed to call him Dad.

Shaking off her long forgotten and still painful memories, Billie looked up and that’s when she realized he still had the two-way mirror. She checked her phone and saw that she had some time before her purchases were scheduled to be delivered. She stepped to the wall and turned out the lights. Even with the lights out she knew it was possible to see into the office, but she also knew, from experience, someone had to be staring at the mirror for a while before they could make anything out. She surveyed the gym and her eyes finally found what she was looking for.

The heavy bag. Tommy, and the man he was working with.

Henry was a big man. Billie knew that Tommy stood a little over 6’1” and Henry had at least a few inches on him. It didn’t appear Henry had much body fat, given what she could see. When he’d interrupted their conversation earlier, he’d had sweats on over his workout clothes. Now, he was down to shorts and a long-sleeved t-shirt, so obviously he was getting warmed up. She could see the frustration on his face as Tommy had him run through a standard set of drills before allowing him onto the heavy bag. Billie smiled. It was nice to know this ritual hadn’t changed, either. Dave had always been adamant about boxers following his processes. If you were unwilling to follow them, you were out of his program and out of his gym, it was that simple.

Billie watched the muscles work in Henry’s body. As he moved they bunched and flexed and his skin rippled. And he was fast, too. Light on his feet, which was surprising, as big as he was. Her mouth twitched into a smile as she watched him work up a sweat. He and Tommy looked a bit like they were dancing and as they shifted around until his back was to her. She’d known he was a big man, but she saw the breadth of his back and she knew her jaw dropped. He was huge. He’d rival Dave when he’d been in his prime, and that was saying something.

They finished his warm-up and out came the wraps. Before he put them on, though, he took his t-shirt off, and that’s when it went from bad to worse. As he tossed his shirt onto the growing pile of clothes, he turned to make a remark to someone and Billie was glad she wasn’t in public. She knew she made a noise, a very unladylike noise, as she felt her body react to what she saw. She wanted to pet him, feel his chest, see if the thatch of hair was as soft as it looked. She hoped his hair was that soft to offset his hard muscles, muscles that were hard from years of honing and perfecting.

Billie started to wonder if he always glistened like that when exerting himself. She thought maybe she’d like-

Her phone interrupted her thoughts with a notification that the first of the deliveries had arrived. She was happy they were early.

* * *

It was many hours later that she was done with her last call of the day. Billie was glad to change into workout gear and headed downstairs. She paused on the landing halfway down and called out. “Hey, Uncle Dave, I’m heading to the gym. I’m going to go running and get my workout in for today. I’ll say goodnight before I head upstairs when I’m done.”

He came out of his den.

“What, you can’t go running outside? You need equipment to go running?” She knew he’d been waiting all day to say this to her.

“Do you think I’d be safe in this neighborhood?” That stopped him in his tracks. “Yeah, I’m not some 6’5” guy everyone knows. I haven’t been here in almost 20 years. I mean yeah, I’ve come back for some holidays, but I haven’t spent any real time here. I never thought I’d say this, but I don’t feel safe in your neighborhood.” He looked hurt, but he knew she was right. “Anyway, I’m heading downstairs. I’ll let you know when I’m done. It shouldn’t be more than an hour.”

He took a few steps towards her before coming to a stop. “I love you, Doll. I hope you know that.”

Billie took the remaining steps to close the gap, taking his hand in hers. “Where’d that come from?”

He paused, looking into the face of the woman who reminded him of the sweetest woman he’d ever known every time he looked at her. “Nowhere, I just wanted you to know.”

“I love you, too.” She gave him a peck on the cheek before heading down.

Billie turned on some of the overhead lights, just enough for her corner, and put her headphones in. While she would have preferred if others were in the gym with her, it was kinda creepy being alone in the cavernous space, she started her workout.

What she didn’t know was that she was being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Billie was always a disoriented when she’d wake in her bed at Uncle Dave’s. While she was in college, and for the first few years after that, she’d come home for every holiday she could and she always adjusted quickly. The problem was she was coming home less and less, her work taking up more and more of any available time she had. Whenever she made it home she couldn’t help but recall specific parts of her first few weeks with Dave. It took relentless pursuit on her part, but she’d been able to convince him to repaint the shabby room she would call hers. While she would have preferred a soft lavender, she figured it would be easier to convince him if she asked for a light, buttery yellow, hoping her compromise would make her less homesick for Los Angeles. That yellow still greeted her to this day. ‘No need to repaint a room that’s used so infrequently,’ he’d said the last time she was in town. That recollection tore open an old wound she’d thought healed.

Doing what she could to shove the memory out of her head, she hopped out of bed and started her day. She was so tired after her workout last night that she hadn’t unpacked, which was unlike her. She needed things to be in their place.

Her unpacking done and her ‘emergency’ early morning client call complete, she was surprised to find that it was just shy of a quarter past 7. It turned out that all her client had needed was reassurance that the problems they’d been experiencing would be rectified and that the team wouldn’t let him down. Billie gathered her stuff for the day and headed downstairs just as the sun was rising. She didn’t think anything of it as it was her routine, just in a different location. Besides, she wanted to spend time around Dave. He’d been out of the gym for most of the day yesterday and she wanted to have a chat. First, though, she needed coffee.

Happy that she’d bought the coffee maker for Dave as a Christmas present all those years ago, she put some jam on her toast as she ate her hard-boiled egg while waiting for the brew cycle to stop.

A mug of coffee in one hand and her laptop, tablet, and phone, a.k.a. her work essentials, in the other, she headed down to the first floor to go to work. She dropped her stuff off in the office and headed into the gym to check in with Dave and Tommy. She saw Dave first.

“Morning, Dave. I was wondering, hoping really, may I use your office to work? I still like the feel of it and it’s, oh, pardon me,” she yawned in the middle of her train of thought.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t get enough sleep last night, young lady.” He sounded like he meant what he was saying.

“I’m still on west coast time. And you know I’m not human until I have some protein and coffee. You don’t want me to be bitchy for the rest of the day, do you?”

“Billie Jo Chapman! Language, young lady!”

She could not, for the life of her, stop her laughter from bubbling to the surface. “You need to stop with the ‘young lady’ bit.”

“You are younger than I am and you are a lady, case closed. I don’t tolerate that language from the men in my gym, I’m certainly not going to be tolerating it from you, young lady.” His playful growl was her undoing.

“Oh gods above, please help me.”

It was Dave’s turn to chuckle.

“Yes, of course you may use my office. You will stop your swearing, though. And I think there are some other rules we’ll need to revisit while you’re here. Why are you here? How long do I get you for?”

“I have some things to take care of here in town. I don’t know how long I’ll be. Do you need my room for someone?” Dave frequently took in strays. He had the extra space and rarely charged anyone to stay since he owned the building.

“No, Doll, the rooms aren’t full. I do have one staying with me. I just want to know how long I get to see your beautiful face, even if you do swear like a sailor.”

“How about we talk about it over dinner tonight? I think I have plans for lunch but I’m free for dinner. We could stay here, or I could take you out?”

“We’ll need to stay here. Michael’s coming back from seeing his family and he’s got a fight in a few weeks. I’m gonna need to stick close to the gym.”

“Okay, how about I cook?”

“You? Cook? What are you gonna cook?”

“I can cook! How about I surprise you?” She turned and walked over to Tommy, using him to get away from Dave, well, that’s what she wanted Dave to think. With her best pout in place, she played their old game. “Tommy, Uncle Dave’s being mean to me.” He played along, like he had when she was young. He put his arm around her and hugged her close.

“Come here, Billie. I’ll protect you from that big meanie.”

They turned and walked away, out of ear’s reach, even Dave’s.

“So, Tommy, can you slip away for lunch today? Or is coffee easier? I’ll leave it up to you as to how much time we need for the discussion.”

“I’d prefer lunch. That gives us time to get caught up, too. It won’t look as suspicious to Dave, I think. Come find me after 11 and we’ll figure a time.”

“Okay. See you then.”

Billie headed back to Dave’s office and went to work. After what felt like half an hour, she glanced up and realized she’d been at it for a couple of hours. It was as good a time as any so she headed back into the gym, towel, water bottle, and headphones in hand. She was grateful for the time in the middle of the morning to work out. She knew it would help her focus for the rest of the day.

She’d been working on a design for a client who thought they knew what they needed. As she’d brainstormed some ideas, she knew she had something just out of reach that would be perfect for them, if it would only come into focus. She hoped her workout would help with that. She had her client’s mind map on the tablet propped on the display and glanced at it every now and again as she ran, hoping that the idea would coalesce. It didn’t, and that frustrated her even more. It was when the machine stopped, her workout done, that she realized she hadn’t solved the central problem: what did her client really need. She knew that was why the idea wouldn’t form. She was a few seconds away from yelling her frustration when she realized where she was. Billie knew that Dave never would understand so she kept it all bottled up inside.

When she was done with her workout she checked in with Tommy. He gave her a half hour before he was ready to head to lunch. She headed upstairs for a quick shower.

* * *

A couple hours later, lunch consumed and conversation had, as they were preparing to get out of his truck, Tommy lay his hand over Billie’s forearm.

“He’s gonna be upset enough with me for having told you, so please, when you ask him about this, about everything I just told you, please, go easy on him. He’s facing a lot right now.”

“Obviously! If he’d only asked for my help-”

“Now, just you hold on there, young lady. Remember who you’re talking about. You cannot expect him to come to you over this.” Billie bristled at his tone _what was this with everyone calling me young lady_ but knew he was right. He very effectively deflated her escalating anger.

“You’re right. But he’s done so much for me and I want to help him, repay him.”

“You don’t get to repay him. He’s family. That’s what families are for.”

“Yeah, and it goes both ways. I can help. He should’ve come to me. I’m his family. He and I are all we’ve got.” She saw the look on Tommy’s face and immediately regretted her words. “Damn it, Wilhelmina Josephine, you know better than to just open your mouth and start speaking when you’re frustrated!” She turned to him and grabbed his hands. “Tommy, trust me Tommy, you’re family, too.”

“Your momma sure did saddle you with quite the name.” She knew he was deflecting his hurt feelings. Billie played along.

“Uh, don’t I know it.” That was all it took for her to remember the time when- “I asked her one time why she did that and you know what she said? She said ‘I always want you to be reminded who your parents are’. It was like she knew something was gonna happen to her.” She felt guilty when she realized just how long it had been since she last thought of Mom. She took a deep breath before continuing, steadying her nerves. “You forgive me, don’t you?”

“Doll, there’s nothing to forgive.” He gave her a reassuring pat on her hand.

She’d really only ever let Dave call her ‘doll’, and she was a split second away from asking Tommy to refrain when she thought better of it. He was family, after all.

“Well, like I said at lunch, he asked me why I’m in town and I told him we’d discuss it tonight at dinner. Just be prepared for tomorrow, okay?”

“The day I can’t fend off Dave is the day I need to retire. I’ll be fine. Don’t you worry ‘bout me, Doll.”

They were still laughing as they entered the gym. She gave him a quick hug before heading to the office to continue her work.

“Hey, Tommy.”

He looked around to see who was calling his name. He was happy to see that Chris was at the gym. He’d had to miss the past couple of days due to work, but it looked like all that got sorted out.

“Good to see you back, Chris.”

“Yeah, definitely good to be back. Hey, got a question.” He pulled them to the side of the room, out of the easy earshot of others. “Who was that gorgeous woman you just walked in with? Don’t tell me she’s your latest girlfriend.”

“Oh God, no. That’s Billie Jo Chapman.”

“Chapman? What, did Dave get married and not tell me?”

“No, no. She’s his niece.”

“Niece? Really?” He glanced over at the office and saw her standing at the desk on her phone. It appeared to be an animated conversation, given her hand gestures. “Is she seeing anyone?”

“What about Celeste?” Tommy was studying Chris’s face as he watched Billie. He would’ve been amused if it were anyone but these two.

“You and I both know it’s not going anywhere with Cece.”

“Alright, then what about your training?” That got his attention. Chris turned back to Tommy, just what he’d been aiming for.

“Yeah, there’s that, but-”

“’But’ nothing. She’s his niece. Don’t let him catch you asking about her.”

“Asking about who?” Dave always had a knack for showing up just when you didn’t want him to.

Chris gave him a sheepish look. Dave had seen the way he was looking at her so he already known who they were talking about. He always had an agenda, and this time was no different.

“Are you asking about my niece?”

“I didn’t know she was your niece. I swear. I never would’ve asked about her if I’d known.”

“It’s okay, Chris. I’m not upset with you. Hey Tommy. Why don’t you go keep an eye on Hank, I’ve got Chris.”

Tommy caught Chris’s eyes darting to the exit and cuffed him on the chin. “As long as he doesn’t take you into the residence, you’re okay.”

Chris missed the wink shared by the two life-long friends. He didn’t miss the heavily muscled arm slung over his shoulder, leading him out of the gym.

“I swear, Uncle Dave, I didn’t mean any disrespect.”

“I know you didn’t. If you had, you wouldn’t be breathing.” He let that sink in for a moment. “Come on, let’s go grab some coffee.”

Dave led him back into the residence and Chris felt ice in his veins. He was ready for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

All of Chris’s senses were on high alert as they entered the kitchen. Dave grabbed a couple of mugs and motioned to the Formica table. As he sat, Chris wondered what it was about the ‘60’s that Dave liked so much.

“I know it’s been a while since we last chatted. How are you coming along for December?”

Chris hadn’t been prepared for that question, expecting that they were going to talk about his niece instead. “Not quite where I want to be. I had to work an extra couple of weeks before I took my leave. But, I think with the right program I can be back on track in four weeks. I do wanna talk to you about what I’ve put together.”

“Sure. Let’s do that later today. Go through your workout. I’m gonna have Tommy with you the whole time, assess where you are, and the three of us’ll sit down and go over everything. For now, I wanna talk to you about Billie Jo.”

And there it was. Chris was immediately defensive “But seriously, Sir, I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t you dare ‘Sir’ me! I work for a living, young man. You and I have known each other far too long, and you’ve helped me out of too many scrapes to call me ‘Sir’.”

“But I didn’t know she was your niece, I never would have said anything, or asked about her if I knew, that’s all.”

“What do you want to know?”

That shut Chris up. He was surprised by the offer.

“Come on, out with it. What do you want to know?”

He decided to test the waters. “Is she seeing anyone?”

“No. Idiot she was dating broke things off. I don’t understand it. She’s an incredible woman.”

“She’s gorgeous.” Chris, surprised at himself, clamped his jaw shut but Dave didn’t look mad.

“Yeah. She looks-” Dave stopped abruptly when he heard someone coming up the stairs.

Billie walked into the kitchen with her mug, desperately needing her afternoon caffeine fix. She saw Dave standing against the counter, but not Chris sitting at the table. As she poured her coffee she addressed Dave.

“So, are you still off carbs? I thought I’d do chicken, quinoa, and broccoli for tonight. Does that work for you?” She turned to get milk from the refrigerator and was startled to see someone at the table. “Dave, why didn’t you stop me? I’ve totally interrupted you, I’m so sorry. Let me just get my milk and I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Not a problem, Billie. This is Chris. He’s got a fight coming up in December so you’ll be seeing more of him for the next, well, almost three months. Chris, this is my niece, Billie Jo Chapman. I don’t know how long she’ll be around for. I get to find that out tonight. Dinner sounds good, Doll.”

Chris unfolded himself as he got up out of the chair and extended his hand to Billie. He wasn’t as tall as Dave, by maybe an inch, but he was far broader in the chest and shoulders. He had an easy smile for Billie and she found herself wondering what it would be like to nibble on his plush lower lip.

This had to be a joke. No way was this guy a fighter. He was entirely too handsome, to put his face in harm’s way. She stared into his gorgeous blue eyes. She was going to need to find the name of the exact color, because it was her brand new favorite.

“What are you, cruiserweight?” She was testing him as she took his hand and felt his callouses. _He works with his hands._ His touch, though, was gentle. Great. She knew she’d be preoccupied with thoughts of what it would feel like to have his calloused hands all over her.

“No, ma’am, Dave got me to heavyweight. I had a pretty steady progression up the ranks, both in standing and in class until- well, that’s getting into far more detail than you wanted. Sorry about that. I’ll let you get back to what you came for.” He released her hand, letting her get back to her coffee. He was acutely aware of Dave being in the room so he did his best not to stare at her. It was damn hard, though.

She stood there for a few moments, looking into his eyes and contemplating a few things that hadn’t really been on her radar. That shook her out of her stupor. She topped her mug off with the milk and headed back down. She turned in the doorway.

“It was nice to meet you, Chris. And please, don’t call me ma’am. Makes me feel old.” She headed back down the stairs.

Chris slowly exhaled, trying to get his breathing and heart rate back under control. “Uncle Dave, she’s definitely got your eyes.”

“Same as my brother’s, and they look much better on her. Anyway, what I was saying, she looks just like her momma. Most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. I fell for her the first time I saw her.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. She was crazy about my brother, though, so, it was hands off for me. Josie had the kindest, gentlest soul. She was the kind of woman any man would fall for. He never told me why he left her, and I couldn’t imagine wanting to leave her. He didn’t know she was pregnant. He left before she found out and then he died before she could get word to him, so he never knew he was gonna be a dad. Stupid hit-and-run driver.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“Yeah, twin. Identical.”

Chris thought for a moment. “You know that means that, biologically, you’re her dad, too.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t lost on me. After Billie’s mom died, she had no one except for me. She did have a friend, but I couldn’t leave her alone. Josie told her about me, gave my name to her friend’s family, the Donovans. She talked with Bridgett several times a week for the first, I don’t know, maybe 6 or 8 months? She came to visit for New Years’ that first year. She was a really good kid. If I hadn’t been able to take her they would have been great parents to her. But Josie wanted her with family and that meant me. We’d talked about it before she left town, and I gave her my word. You know how it is with me and my word.”

“Boy, do I ever.” Chris could see that Dave wasn’t done walking down memory lane. Why he’d chosen him for the journey, though, he didn’t know. But he wasn’t going to question it, not if it gave him more information about that angel.

“Yeah. I was tough on her, at first. But what did I know about raising a kid? And a girl? That was the hardest part to wrap my head around. The Marines did not prepare me for that. I’m convinced nothing can prepare a man for a daughter. And at 11, when she came to stay with me? Smartest person I’ve ever known, kid you not. It took a while but she finally let me be the adult in our relationship after she saw I was serious and could be counted on. She got a scholarship to a prestigious school that was 45 minutes away and I couldn’t take the time in the morning away from the gym to take her, so she contacted the busing company the school used and worked it out with them. She was on that bus just after 6 every single morning.”

“That sounds awfully determined for an 11 year old.”

“Yeah. What were you doing at 11, Chris?”

“What every 11 year old boy does, playing sports and scratching my butt. Hadn’t yet discovered girls.”

They both had a good chuckle at that.

“She never knew I knew, but those kids did not treat her well. She never felt like she fit in. She always put on a brave face for me, like she didn’t want to be a burden, or maybe she was concerned that if she was too much trouble I’d ship her off somewhere, abandon her I guess. There was more than one night I heard her cry herself to sleep and it broke my heart. Couple of times along the way I asked her if she wanted to try to find a school closer to home. She wouldn’t hear of it. I’ve always wondered if I did the right thing by letting her stay enrolled.”

“She looks like she’s turned out okay.”

“Yeah, maybe. Her relationships don’t ever last long. I wanna see her happy. I know she wants kids, at least, that’s what she’s told me. I just want her to find the right guy, the one who’ll take care of her, keep her happy.”

Chris was suddenly suspicious with the way the conversation had headed.

“Dave, why are you telling me all this?”

“You asked about her. That’s why.”

“Seems like there’s more to it than that.”

“I trust you. Look, I don’t know how long she’ll be here. I don’t know why she’s here. She said we’d talk about it tonight, and she’s got a tone and she brought her big suitcase not her small one, the one she normally uses, but I don’t know how much will be the truth. I want someone else around here to know who she is, how special she is. Someone who can help me keep an eye out for her. Keep her safe. That’s all.”

“Mmhmm.”

Dave could see the wheels turning. He wasn’t so sure he’d convinced him.

“Look, we need to get you back out there, get your workout going. I need Tommy to do his assessment. Come on, let’s go.”

* * *

Billie didn’t know how long she was in the office, staring at her computer screen with her mind elsewhere. She had to do something to get back to work. She headed out to the gym. She needed to talk to Tommy.

“Tommy!”

“You don’t need to yell, Doll. I’m right here.” She spun around and saw him with Henry.

“I need something from you.”

“What can I do for you, sweetie?”

“When you have a moment, I’ll be in the office, ‘kay?” She spun on her heel and plopped back down in the chair when she got back into the office, hoping Tommy wouldn’t be long. When he entered, she closed the door and wasted no time.

“Who is that who’s upstairs with Dave?”

“That would be Chris Evans, one of his fighters. He’s got a fight coming up in December. If he wins it, he’s up for a title fight.”

“Wow. Dave’s finally got someone who can do it, huh?”

“For heavyweight, yeah. Henry’s probably a couple years away, but he’s definitely on his way. Michael’s up for super middleweight. His fight’s in three weeks.”

“You didn’t mention any this at lunch. Why? Never mind, never mind. This might actually explain a lot.” She was starting to make sense of things but there were lots of holes yet to be explained.

“Why are you asking about Chris, Doll?”

She saw he had a twinkle in his eye and knew she had to try to deflect from her real reason. It took her only a second to think of something. “I’ve never known Dave to allow a fighter in the residence, one who wasn’t living with him, anyway.”

“Chris is sorta family to Dave, though.”

_Family?_ “Do I have another relative?”

“No, sorry. What I mean is Dave kinda adopted him. He had a hard childhood and bounced around a bit before coming here, what, two years ago? The two of them get along well and have great respect for each other. I guess Dave thinks of Chris like the little brother he never had. Maybe even a bit like a son. Chris is a good guy.”

She needed to process this new information. He thought of Chris as a son, but wouldn’t let her call him Dad? “Okay. Thanks for the info. I’m getting back to work now. We’ll talk later.”

Tommy wasn’t sure what he’d said to be dismissed to abruptly, but he knew better than to confront a Chapman when they were angry. Rather than say anything, he left.

* * *

After a brief chat with Chris, Tommy knew he was going to have to confront Dave, and the sooner the better. Chris had just headed out for his warm-up run so he was able to corner his friend and employer.

“Dave, I don’t know what’s got into you. Why would you talk about Billie behind her back like that?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Chris let me in on your idea to use him to keep an eye out for her. You saw the way he looked at her. Why are you encouraging that?”

“Look, Chris and Celeste are not gonna last. You know it, and I know it. Pretty sure Chris knows it.”

“He does, but-”

“I like him. He’s a good and decent man. Damned hard worker with a good head on his shoulders. I don’t know if he and Billie would work well together, but if they did, I know I could trust him, trust that he’d always do right by her, treat her the way she deserves to be treated. Plus, and you know it pains me to say this, they’d make some damned fine looking kids.”

“Well, they’re definitely attracted to each other.”

“I do not need to hear that!”

“Hey, you’re the one talking about trying to push them together. You need to be prepared for this. What if they do get together?”

“I’d prefer an old-fashioned courtship where they would benefit from being chaperoned, a long engagement, and then a marriage.”

Tommy’s bark of a laugh caused a few heads to turn. “Do you hear yourself? You’re talking about marriage now.”

“Yeah, well, a dad can dream, can’t he?”

“Wait, did you just call yourself her dad?”

“What if I did?”

“Are you trying to say something?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Are you Billie Jo’s dad?”

“No, Will was. But damn it, I raised her. And I love her like a daughter. And Chris said something when we were upstairs that I’d forgotten. Biologically, I am her dad.”

“I thought you just said you weren’t. I’m confused.”

“No, Will and I were identical twins, same DNA. Besides, I feel like her dad. I couldn’t love her any more than if Josie and I had gotten together and produced that incredible ball of sunshine. I want her happy. I know the right guy and kids would make her happy. We’ve talked about it a couple of times, and I hear the longing in her voice. She’ll deny it to anyone else, but she can’t lie to me. I just want her happy.”

“I know you do, Dave.”

His attention was drawn elsewhere and he was back to business.

“Look, Chris is back. I need you to do a full assessment of where he is, see if he’s right about his progress. We’ll go over your findings later. For today, I’m working with Hank. Michael gets back later today but you know how traveling affects people, he may not be in until first thing tomorrow. He’s gonna take my full attention until his fight.” He started to walk to where Henry was.

“You know Henry hates it when you call him that, don’t you?”

Dave called back to Tommy over his shoulder. “Why do you think I do it?”

“You are up to no good, Dave.”

He turned back to Tommy, his wicked grin, firmly in place. “And don’t you forget it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Billie’d thought that if she had more information about Chris that she’d be able to concentrate on work. Boy, was she wrong.

No matter what she did, he kept popping into her head: the warmth of his hands, the rough callouses gently caressing her, the look that had been in his eyes, like he wanted to pull her onto his lap and talk and kiss and… Billie caught herself sighing and almost swore up a blue streak, but stopped just in time. Every time she thought of him, that handshake, the look in his eyes, those lips: chills came over her, sweeping over her whole body, causing the little hairs to stand on end.

She wondered what he had going on under his sweats, how muscular his chest and shoulders were, how powerful his body was, and how long his… legs were. She had an idea as to what he looked like under all that, but she wanted, no, needed confirmation. He was going to be occupying her thoughts for many a night to come and she was desperate for details.

She needed more than just physical details, though. Like, how had he become like a son to Dave, and why hadn’t she heard his name before now? It had taken forever for Dave to feel like family. Sure, Billie had fought him every step of the way. She had lost her mom, after all, and she never had a dad. But it hadn’t felt like she’d fit into his life until just before she’d headed off to design school. And what, Chris is here for a couple of years and it’s obvious that Dave trusts him, relies upon him, even respects him. Billie wondered if Dave thought he couldn’t rely upon her. Maybe that was why he hadn’t confided in her. She did breeze into town during only one holiday per year, using the travel time from LA to Louisville and work as an excuse. Early on, while she had been in school she’d come home every chance she got. But then her life started happening. She did call Dave every week. Well, every week? She realized she’d been calling less and less and then it hit her and her chest burned with the weight of her guilt and shame. She’d been such a bad daughter!

And that thought startled her: daughter? Did she still think of Dave as her father? She’d broached the subject with him back when she was still living with him, asking if she could call him Dad. He’d said no, that she already had a dad. Maybe she could convince him to change his mind on that. She let that thought sit in the back of her mind and percolate for a while as her thoughts turned back to Chris. No! Work! She needed to work!

And then Chris had the nerve, the absolute gall, to come back inside from his run and take off his sweatshirt. His sweat-soaked t-shirt clung to him as it rode up his torso, revealing his abs and _there should not be people like him who walk this damn earth_ was the thought running through Billie’s head as her mouth dried up and was that a moan that escaped her? She surreptitiously watched as he pulled the t-shirt down his trunk and Billie realized she no longer needed to imagine what he looked like. His shoulders really were that broad and fully muscled and rock solid, but she still longed to feel them, to feel him. And his back, holy cow was it broad and the thick, fibrous muscles were fluid under his skin, and his arms, holy hell, his biceps had to be bigger than her head. She watched as he began wrapping his hands while he and Tommy talked. She couldn’t keep her eyes off him and was pleased she’d thought to bring in a table lamp rather than use the overhead fluorescent that always felt like it was sapping her life from her body. She couldn’t wait to see if he’d strip down to his shorts during the workout. Given how the rest of him looked, she was pretty sure-

“Billie Jo, are you just about done staring at my fighter?”

Dave didn’t only have a knack for hearing what he shouldn’t. He also had a knack for seeing things he shouldn’t.

His voice came from directly behind her so she knew she’d been caught staring at Chris. He flipped on the overhead light as she peeled herself off the ceiling. It took her a bit before she answered him. She decided he needed tons of her attitude.

“Nope. Not anywhere close.”

He roared with laughter, startling everyone in the gym, but no one as much as Billie, before answering back. Billie noticed that all eyes were on them, and she hoped one set, in particular, was on her, but she didn’t dare chance a look.

“That’s my girl.” He bent over and gave her a kiss on the crown of her head before mussing her hair like he used to do when she was still a kid. “Hey, when were you planning on dinner?”

“Isn’t 6:30 your normal time?” She was running her hands through her hair, getting it re-situated.

“It is, but I’ve just heard from my guy who’s getting back today.” Dave checked his watch before continuing. “He should be here in the next couple of hours, and he’s got 23 days until his fight. I’m staying downstairs later for him today. Can we make dinner closer to 8?”

“Sure. That’ll give me a chance to go for another run. The first one didn’t clear my head like I needed. I’ll get everything set up before and we can eat as late as you need.”

“Michael will be joining us for dinner, too.” He was almost out the door.

“Hold on there, big fella. Who’s Michael?”

“He’s the guy coming in tonight. Wait, we haven’t talked yet, have we? Well, he’s staying here for the last part of his training. He’s down at my end of the hall so you shouldn’t run into him all that much. I think we’re gonna need to go over the rules, and anything else at dinner tonight. Do you know how long I get to see you this visit?”

“I was hoping we’d have time to talk. And have it be just the two of us, okay?”

Billie heard a low, familiar growl coming from Dave and got the biggest smile on her face. It’d been ages since she’d heard that sound.

“What on earth is that look for?”

“You’re not gonna like it when I say it.”

“What!”

“Your grumble, I forgot you made that sound. I didn’t realize how much I’d missed it.” She was the recipient of a playful scowl and it was her turn to bark her laughter. “Anyway. We can have dinner with Michael, you can go over your rules, and then after, you and I can talk. Okay?”

“Sure. Now, you, back to work. Stop daydreaming over these meatheads.”

“But Uncle Dave, they’re just so pretty!” She heard his exasperated sigh and got up to face him. She needed him to know he could trust her. “You know me. I would never jeopardize their shot. Never.”

“Not intentionally, Doll, I know you wouldn’t. But you are very distracting.”

“Well, then you don’t have as tight a leash over them as you should. I shouldn’t be a distraction. I sure don’t distract you and Tommy.”

“You do, in a good way, but it’s not the way I’m talking about. I meant it yesterday: you are prettier than your momma ever was. You’re not quite as sweet. Then again, I don’t think anyone on this earth is as sweet as the angel she was, but you sure are prettier.”

“And just whose fault is it that I’m not as sweet?” She couldn’t help but playfully poke him in the chest. “I think that would be yours, sir.” She left alone the whole ‘you’re prettier’ part. No one could ever be prettier than her mom.

“Billie Jo, I’m serious.” His words sounded far more harsh than he’d intended. Before she could walk away, Dave grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. He softened his voice. “You should pay attention to that room when you’re in there, see just how many of those men look at you or stare at you. I know you’re a grown woman and can take care of yourself, but Doll, you need to learn the effect you have on a room, for your own sake, as well as others.”

Billie was looking for an out and Tommy provided a nicely timed one when he shouted for Dave to “quit his loitering and get back to work! We all know the scenery is much nicer in the office now…”

“Told you. See you tonight at dinner, Doll.”

* * *

Billie got back to work and was able to make some headway in the design work she was doing. Her job nowadays consisted mostly of managing others and strategizing and long-term plans and client hand-holding and sales and administrivia, as she liked to call it. So when she had an opportunity to do what she loved, to exercise her creative side and design new products, she always jumped at it. She looked up when she needed to stretch her neck and noticed that the afternoon had completely passed her by.

Billie headed up to the residence to start fixing dinner when she almost ran into someone barreling down the stairs at breakneck speed. He came to a screeching halt in front of Billie and she tried to pass him.

“You don’t get to just pass me by, beautiful. Dave didn’t tell me he took on any more tenants. Is he trying to keep you all to himself?” His grin had entirely too many teeth, disarmingly so.

“Yes, as a matter of fact he is. I take it you’re Michael?”

“Ah, my reputation precedes me, and you are…?”

“Billie. Where’re you from? You’ve got a slight accent.”

“London, by way of Ireland.”

“Great, well, don’t let me keep you.”

“You can keep me all you want, beautiful. I’ve got all the time in the world for you.”

Billie barely kept herself from rolling her eyes. “No, you don’t. Not with Dave waiting on you. I’ll see you tonight at dinner.”

“Maybe then I can get your story.”

“Sure. Or, you could just ask Dave.”

“I’d rather get it from you, give you an excuse to see me again.” He made her think of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland as he grinned at her before stepping to the side. They’d passed each other before he threw his final comment over his shoulder. “See you at dinner, beautiful.”

Once in the kitchen, she started preparing the simple meal she knew Dave would like, but would Michael?

Wait! How dare he! How dare Dave have, not one, not two, but three good-looking men working out at his gym. Hell, they weren’t even just good looking; they were drop dead gorgeous. Billie realized she was going to have a difficult time getting to sleep. She was going to have to work out morning, noon, and night to tire herself out enough to guarantee she wasn’t tossing and turning in her bed, her mind distracted by the three, what, Amigos? Stooges? Musketeers?

She got the chicken washed and stuffed with quartered lemons and cloves of garlic and sliced lemons under the skin with olive oil slathered on top. She put it in the oven and knew it was going to make everything smell wonderful. She was happy to find the rice cooker and set the quinoa up and all that would be left was the broccoli which wouldn’t take but 15 minutes. She cleaned up the kitchen and headed up to her room to change for her run.

When she got down to the gym, she first did some stretches that would help warm her up. Billie knew she’d be hard pressed to find a good yoga instructor while she was in town, at least one close to the gym. She did a series of poses and then hopped onto the treadmill, starting it up and increasing the speed until she was in a fast-paced rhythm. She’d decided to just run tonight, not to try to work while running. She had her play list for this type of run on and did what she could to clear her mind.

Instead of thinking of work, she used her time to think about Dave, his gym, and what he was going through. She rehearsed several different ways the conversation could go, trying to think of all the angles and all the possible arguments that he would use against her. And then a thought hit her, something that had been gnawing at her all day and she realized why she’d had so much trouble, and she knew just how to approach everything.

Billie finished up her run shortly after that realization and did the same series of yoga poses as her cool down, noting just how much deeper she was able to settle into each one. She was finding it very difficult to concentrate as much as she should have been. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that the gym was not empty, not by a long shot, and a number of eyes were trained on her. She was pretty sure that just about any woman in the gym would be getting the same treatment.

Billie caught Chris coming out of the locker room, freshly scrubbed and still talking to Tommy. When he saw her movement he stopped in his tracks. He got a grin on his face that, had she not been flushed from her run, he would’ve seen a blush spread from her chest north to her hairline.

She finished up her poses and grabbed her towel and water. She started talking to the room before she’d completely turned around.

“Some woman comes into this gym, does some running, a few yoga poses and what, you can’t keep your eyes in your sockets? Y’all should be able to exhibit a bit more self-control than you are right now. Shouldn’t you be concentrating on your training?”

Dave and Tommy exchanged knowing looks and Billie saw their shoulders start to shake. Most turned away quickly and a couple of the guys turned away slowly. Chris’s grin got wider. And Michael and Henry? Echoed Chris’s brashness.

Billie turned to Dave.

“Dinner still in 45?”

“Thereabouts.”

“See you then.”


	6. Chapter 6

The three of them, Dave, Michael, and Billie, sat down to supper and things were quiet as they served themselves and ate. They were almost done when Dave finally spoke.

“Doll, that was quite some display earlier.”

“I thought you might get a kick out of it, Uncle Dave, especially after the conversation we had.”

“Uncle Dave?” Michael was now starting to catch on.

“So, now that everyone knows who Billie is, I want to cover my house rules. This is going to apply to everyone, even to you, Billie. If you’re under my roof, you live by my rules.”

“In which case, if I don’t like your rules, I can go stay elsewhere.”

“No, young lady, you’ll be staying here.”

“You cover your rules and we’ll see if I’ll be staying here.”

“First, no member of the opposite sex on the third floor.”

“Then I shouldn’t even be here.”

“In your rooms, smart ass. Michael, no women. Billie, no men.”

“Language, Uncle Dave.”

Michael was sure that Dave would toss her out on her ear, until he saw the man wither under her glare.

Billie decided to see where the rules were going to go. “I can live with that.”

“Me, too.”

Dave continued. “If you are going to have a guest over, I want to meet them.”

“Seriously-”

“Billie, I just want to know who’s in my house.”

She thought about it for a moment, and then she realized why this was a good idea. “Okay, no problem.” She started to listen to his rules with a different mindset.

“I want to know when you are going out and coming back. And there will be a curfew: 11 on the weeknights and 1 on the weekends.”

“You and I are going to have a conversation about these rules, among other things.”

Ignoring her comment, Dave continued. “Here’s the final one. I know you bought that new huge television, but it’s in my house, so it’s mine. My television, my remote, and there will be no discussion on that.”

“Watch all the History Channel you want, to your heart’s content. I have a television up in my room, so not a problem.”

“You put a TV in your room? When am I gonna see you?”

“Don’t watch the History Channel 24/7 and you’ll see me more frequently.” She heard his grumble start. “Listen, we don’t have to have the television on to see each other. But, if you do want something on in the background, I’ll have a suggestion or two for you. We’ll try ‘em out sometime, see how they go. You game?”

“Sure. You done with dinner? Can we go talk about whatever you need to talk about? I’ve got some stuff I need to do.”

“Yeah, let me just clear the dishes, get them in the dishwasher.”

“No,” Billie was startled when Michael put his hand on her arm. She’d forgotten he was still at the table. “You cooked, I’ll clean up. It was a good dinner, by the way.”

“Thanks, pretty simple and basic for last minute. You’re what, about three weeks away from your fight?” She saw his nod and continued. “I’m assuming that Dave’ll have you on a pretty strict diet. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that anything I do has his approval for your meal.”

“You don’t need to cook for me, beautiful.”

“Would you stop flirting with my niece? You don’t have time for any of this nonsense. You need to do the dishes and get to bed. You need sleep.”

“Maybe we could just cuddle, keep each other warm.” Michael’s over exaggerated wink gave Billie the giggles. She knew he was just playing with Dave and she was enjoying his torment.

“Michael!”

“Uncle Dave, he’s just trying to get a rise out of you, and he’s doing a damn good job at it! Besides, with us following your rules, we’d have to snuggle in the hallway, one of the spare bedrooms, or the sofa in the living room. No, wait, the couch in your den. Perfect! We can go cuddle there, it’s very comfy. It is a little small, though. One of us may need to be on top of the other. We’ll keep each other extra warm that way.” Billie returned the exaggerated wink and this time, Michael laughed.

“Wilhelmina Josephine!” With Dave’s bellow, Billie dissolved into fits of laughter.

“Fine! I’ll go wait for you in your den.” She knew she’d pushed a bit far, but those rules! She understood them, especially now, but she didn’t like being treated like a child.

She was seated on the couch when he came in and closed the door. He sat next to her.

“What has gotten into you? You know I love your sense of humor, Doll, but I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

“I’m not one of your fighters. I don’t have to be scared of you.” She grabbed his hand. She’d always liked holding his hand. “I could never be scared of the man who helped put me back together. I was broken when I first came here. You saw me at my absolute worst and you helped me heal.”

“You healed yourself.”

“No, Dave, you healed me. I don’t know that I’ve ever thanked you for that.”

“I don’t need that. Knowing you’re happy, that’s all the thanks I’ll ever need.” He studied her before he continued. “Are you happy?”

Billie’s knee-jerk response was to always say ‘yes, of course I’m happy’, but that was easy to do on the phone. As easy as it was for Billie to get under Dave’s skin, it was even easier for him to read her, to know how honest she was being, and she knew this. It always made for a shorter conversation when she simply told Dave the truth.

“Yeah.” Withering under his scrutiny she continued. “Mostly, I think. I don’t know, work isn’t quite what I thought it was going to be. I don’t know what I thought it would be. After I got my M.B.A., I thought I’d end up running my own company someday, you know, make a difference, but this climbing the ladder stuff is not what I wanted. The games you have to play, everyone is always waiting for you to fail, make one misstep, or say the wrong thing at the wrong time. It is a damn minefield.”

“Is that why you’re here?” He tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear before caressing the back of her head. “You need to figure out what you want? Take all the time you need, Doll. You know you always have a place here.”

“I’m going to use my time here to think about that stuff, and I may want to run some things by you, but it’s not why I came home.”

“Okay. Is this where you tell me why you came home?”

“Yeah. But Dave, I need you to hear me out. This is going to be hard for me, but I have something I need to say.”

When she started to twist a lock of hair around her finger, he knew something was up. She gripped his hand just a little bit tighter before she started.

“I talked with Tommy today and I know, Dave. I know the extent of what it is that’s going on. I know you’ve got someone trying to get you to sell, and that they’ve started to pull some pretty dirty tricks.”

Billie hadn’t been prepared for him to get up so quickly. She wasn’t sure where he was going, but she didn’t like that he was trying to leave. “Dave, I’m not done.” She got up, prepared to chase after him if needed. “Please, come sit back down.” It took him a moment, but he turned. She led him back to the couch. When he was situated again, she took his hand in both of hers. Billie wanted to stay connected to him.

“I know about the vandalism, the rocks through the windows and the spray paint, the ants and the flies,” she shuddered at that thought, “and about the fire that you caught pretty much right after it had been set. I know before all that you had someone approach you to sell and you said no and then this shit, crap! Sorry, sorry about the language! Stuff, this stuff started to happen. And then they came back to you with a lower offer. It’s pretty clear what’s going on, and that’s the reason I came back. I want to help you figure out who’s doing this to you and put a stop to it.”

“I don’t need your help with this, Billie.”

She had known he would say that, but it didn’t stop the hurt she felt at his rejection.

“Dave, you may not need my help, but I need to help you.”

“Doll, why do you need this?”

This was the hard part: confession time.

“I’m sorry that I made it seem like you were a bother when I came home for only one holiday a year. I’m sorry I made you think I didn’t care. Dave, you’re my family, you’re my Dad. I know! I know you don’t want me to call you that, but you are.” She hated that she felt tears in her eyes, but she also didn’t care.

“Billie, my brother is your father.”

It took everything she had not to scream. How could she get it through his thick, stubborn skull? Maybe if she explained? Would he get it then? It was worth a shot.

“I don’t know where William Chapman is, I don’t know what he’s done with his life, if he got married or had kids, and you never talk about him, so I don’t know if you know. I was tempted, at one point, to find out and then I realized something. He never wanted me. He never tried to reach out to me, to contact me, not a thing. It’s not like I was hard to find, either. I’ve been on this planet for over 35 years and he hasn’t tried, not once. He didn’t want me. As far as I’m concerned, he’s just a DNA donor and that’s it. You’re my Dad, Dave.” She couldn’t say what was in her heart. That would hurt too much.

“Billie, about your father-”

“NO!” She’d put this to bed a long time ago. She didn’t want to know. She tried to get up from the couch but Dave wouldn’t let her go. “Dave, I don’t want to know where he is. I don’t want to know what he’s done with his life. It’s going to hurt, too much, no matter the answer. I’d rather not know. Please, don’t tell me.”

The real problem was, she did want to know, but she didn’t want to feel the sting of rejection again. She’d felt it too many times, every birthday, holiday, any time he should have been there. And then after she’d come to live with Dave, it hurt less until he told her he didn’t want her to call him Dad. That was like being rejected all over again, but in person this time.

“I wish it had been you Josie had fallen for. She would’ve been happy with you. I know I was, I am. You’re in trouble. Someone’s coming after you and you are in trouble. I want to help. I can. I can help.”

“You can help. What can you do?”

“Do you know who it is who is doing this to you?”

“I have suspicions, but no.”

“Well, I’ve got connections. People I went to school with. I know I didn’t get along with most of them when we were in high school, but something changed when we all went off to college. I’ve kept in touch with a lot of them. I know a couple of lawyers, and someone with the District Attorney’s office. There’s also an assistant to the governor who I dated, twice, until you sat him down and had one of your talks that ended up scaring all the boys off. So I have some connections that we might be able to use.”

“You can talk to your connections from anywhere, you don’t have to be here.”

“True. But you’ve got some pretty big fights coming up and, if I am the distraction you claim I am, then I just might be able to use that.”

“How?”

“Well, they’re escalating, whoever’s doing this. Do they want the building or do they want the property? Was the fire set so you’d catch it but need to call the fire department, hoping that you’d end up being cited for some sort of violation? Or did they want to burn the building down? And since that didn’t work, what else are they going to try? What’s your plan to figure all this out and put a stop to it?”

“I don’t know. The fire only happened not long ago and that’s when I knew someone was up to something. I’ve been so concentrated on my fighters I haven’t had time to give it much thought, other than to try to figure out who.”

“And that’s where I can help. We can talk, strategize, plan. I can visit places during the workday when you and Tommy are busy. My guess: next is going to be the health department. You’re probably going to be cited for something, and maybe it’s real and maybe it’s not, but it would be great to beat them to the punch. That’s the kind of stuff I can do, that I can help with. Please, let me?”

“I don’t know, Billie. I don’t want you to get hurt. I’d never forgive myself if you got hurt.”

“I know how to take care of myself. You were a good teacher. Maybe I need a refresher, make you feel more comfortable with me staying here. But I am not leaving. You are going to have to kick me out. Dave, let me work with you on this. Please let me help you.”

“Let me think about it. I’ll give you an answer tomorrow.”

“Okay. Now, one more question. And get yourself ready, it is, by far, the most serious one. You ready?”

He took a deep breath, not knowing what could possibly be bigger.

“Okay. Shoot.”

“What the hell do you put in the water around here to make the men so damned gorgeous?”


End file.
